Daikari Drabbles
by SoulSavior71
Summary: Just a couple of drabbles featuring a pairing rarely found here, Female Daisuke x Kari. I will now also include Male Hikari x Female Daisuke.
1. First

**Soul: Hey guys I'm here with another story, well more like drabbles of a Digimon pairing rarely found. It's the female Daisuke x Hikari pairing and I'm gonna do some drabbles about them and if it's liked enough I'll go past my set limit which is 30. Right now to make this story I'm using my cousin's IPad so updates may be weird. Also for people reading HHE: TOC, the story will be on hold until I can get a new laptop. Have no fear, because of this, I will be thinking of more ideas to make up for the uncalled hiatus.**

 **Some things you might want to know for these drabbles:**

 **\- Male Daisuke/Davis will be female Daisuke's twin.**

 **-Fem!Daisuke's digimon partner is Dorumon.**

 **-Her Crest is Honor, she has inherited crests, but will not be talked about unless requested, and she has a purple and white D-3.**

 **-She is Captain of the female soccer team.**

 **On with the Drabble~!**

* * *

 **1\. First**

For some reason Daisuke couldn't stop staring at Kari. It didn't matter what she was doing. Taking notes in class, dancing in gym, even talking to TK and she still couldn't stop staring at her. It annoyed her to no end, but what annoyed her the most is that her heart would start to beat fast. She was pretty sure she knew what this feeling was and tried to deny that she had feelings for Kari.

Speak of the devil, here she comes. She greeted her like normal and started to walk to their next class. From the corner of her eye she glanced to her right and sure nough Kari was there. Her heart started to beat fast and she felt her face warm. She felt a tug on her jacket and looked to her right. It took her a second to realize that Kari had been talking to her.

"Huh?"

"I asked if you're alright? You weren't talking and your face looks flushed." Hikari said as she placed a hand on the other girls forehead.

Daisuke's first reaction, light up like a Christmas tree. Her second reaction, take a steal away from Kari.

"I-I'm fine. Don't worry about it." She slightly stuttered and turned away from her friend. Trying to cool down her now burning face.

"Are you sure? We could go to the nurse." Kari was worried and hoped her childhood friend wasn't ill.

"Positive. Now let's get to class." She told the brunette and started walking to class once more.

"If you say so. Ah!"

Daisuke turned as she heard Hikari's yelp and was knocked down as something collided with her. She could feel pain as she hit the floor, but she felt an odd warmth on her lips. As she opened her eyes she could feel her face heat up rapidly and was glad no one was in the hallway at the moment. The reason was because Hikari 'Kari' Kamiya was on top of her and had her lips pushed against hers. Kari opened her eyes a few seconds later and blushed furiously as she scrambled off her friend.

"I-I'm sorry! It was an accident! I didn't mean to!" Kari's face was a bright red as she apologized. She tried to look at anything besides Daisuke who was as red as she was.

"Um, no, it's alright. Let's get to class, I'm pretty sure we're late." Daisuke told her and they both got up and went to class. For the rest of the day the two couldn't look at each other without blushing. It was an accidental first kiss, but it was nice. Now if she could just get her brother to stop laughing at her, then everything would be fine.

* * *

 **Soul: So tell me how I did! It's my first time writing for this pairing and I hope it turned out well. Please be sure to tell me if you liked it or not.**


	2. Watching

**2\. Watching**

Kari knew she shouldn't be watching her friend talk with her teammates, but she couldn't help it. She wanted to talk to Daisuke after soccer practice was over, but her friend was leaving with the team to hang out. She knew she had to say something before she left. So she called out to the burgundy haired girl.

"Daisuke!"

That seemed to do the trick as Daisuke turned her head in her direction and grinned. She fully turned around and jogged toward her before pulling her into a hug. Kari blushed and hugged the other girl back. After a bit, Daisuke pulled away, but had her hands on her shoulders.

"What's up, Kari?" Daisuke greeted her and she smiled.

"Nothing much, but I was wondering if you wanted to walk home with me?" Kari hoped the other girl would agree. She smiled happily when Daisuke nodded her head. The other girl turned and called out to her teammates.

"Sorry girls, but we'll have to hang out another time!"

"Aw~ Okay. See you tomorrow Daisuke!" A blonde haired girl said as she waved goodbye.

"Bye Saya!" Daisuke waved as well, but with a smile on her face. Kari didn't like it one bit and she didn't know why. She ignored the odd feeling and smiled as Daisuke turned to her and grinned. They exited the school grounds and started walking home.

"Hey, Kari? Want to get some ice cream?" Daisuke asked her and she smiled.

"I'd love to Dai."

Even if Daisuke had more friends that she could hang out with. Kari knew that Daisuke would always make time for her. For now, that was enough.

* * *

 **Soul: So how was it? Feel free to tell me in a review! Until next time, bye!**


	3. Holding Hands

**3\. Holding Hands**

Daisuke noticed it was getting colder as the days passed. Most students were complaining on how cold it was getting. Daisuke on the other hand loved it. She loves the cold chill in the morning since it cools her down after her morning practice. She's not the only one that loves it, the other two Motomiya siblings love it too. As she was thinking on what to do with her siblings once she got home, the final bell rang and class was dismissed.

She headed toward her locker and switched her shoes. She proceeded to zip up her purple jacket, and wrap her red scarf around her neck before stepping out into the cold. She smiled as she walked past people and waved goodbye to a couple of friends. She stopped at the gate and waited for that one person. A few minutes later, she saw Kari emerge from the crowd of students and head towards her.

"Hey, Kari." She greeted the other girl once she was in range.

"Hi, Dai. Ready to go home?" The brunette asked the other girl.

"You know it Kari!" Daisuke smiled and started to head off in the direction of their apartments. The other girl kept up with Daisuke easily.

As they were walking, a gust of cold air swept by them. Daisuke ignored it and continued walking, but took a glance at Kari. She was rubbing her hands and blowing air into them. Daisuke didn't notice it before, but she did now. Kari didn't have any mittens on her hands and Daisuke left hers at home. Daisuke knew what she had to do, and tried to force down her blush. She reached out her left hand and grabbed Kari's right, interlocking their fingers.

She saw Kari jerk slightly as she blushed before turning toward her. Daisuke averted her eyes from the other girl before she spoke up.

"D-don't get any ideas. I'm just holding your hand to keep it warm."

Kari blinked slowly before a smile tugged at her lips. She squeezed the burgundy haired girl's hand and responded.

"Thank you, Dai." Kari's smile grew wider as she watched the girl get flustered. It might have been weird to see the two girls holding hands, but neither of them seemed to mind. They were content as they walked home. That didn't stop their siblings from teasing them when they caught them holding hands.

* * *

 **Soul: Yay! Another drabble done! Just 27 more to go~! I hope you like these drabbles so far. Remember don't forget to review! Bye~!**


End file.
